


Feel

by Nununununu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Cock Slapping, Consensual, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Femdom, Impact Play, Kneeling, Obedience Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Service Top, Sounding, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: “This is what you want.”
Relationships: Nebula/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Obedience and Trust Flash Exchange





	Feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toucanpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toucanpie/gifts).



> For toucanpie. I couldn't resist your amazing prompts <3
> 
> (Originally posted on 24/07; date altered for author reveals)

She stands while he kneels before her, his arms bound behind him with rope wound from elbow to wrist. He can’t see her expression – the thick blindfold cuts out everything, leaving him only with darkness.

Anticipation makes it so difficult not to move.

“This is what you wanted.”

He can imagine people think her voice is detached. Imagines that there was a time when it _was_ detached, emotionless. Bitter – yes, she can still be that, and for good reason too. Big purple and –

Nope, Tony’s not thinking about that. No way better than to get himself out of the headspace and –

“Ah -!” Something strong and thin raps his thigh, unexpectedly enough – although he’s asked for this, _wants_ this – it makes him cry out. His cock leaps along with the rest of him, bumping into his belly as it jerks. She must have knelt down.

He didn’t hear her move.

“Tony,” There. He’s sure of it – cool, calm, collected, her voice is all of those things. But there’s a hint of amusement in it too. At the spectacle he’s making of himself, possibly, “This is what you want.”

“Ah – ah – _Yes_ , yes I want this,” He lets his head tip forwards therefore, lets himself whine wholeheartedly, “Nebula, please –”

“Don’t overdo it,” _Enjoyment_. That’s what he can hear in her voice. The thrill of this makes his balls rise.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Another order. That hint of enjoyment buried beneath steel. Still there though. Tony whines as Nebula hits him with the narrow metal stick again and again. On his thighs; his buttocks when she circles him and pushes him gently but firmly face down on the floor with her hand on the back of his head; between his spread legs very close to his balls. Little sharp raps that sting more than hurt, making him jump and jolt and his breath catch, his cock leaking, hard fit to burst.

He wants her to hit him there more than anything. Almost anything. He wants, he _wants_ –

“Tony,” His name again; how he loves to hear it in her voice. To know he’s doing what she wants. “I’m going to untie your arms.”

He whines despite himself, part of him not ready to be released even so. She reaches around his hip, leaning in close behind him, and slaps him smartly on the cock.

“Nebula!” Panting with pleasure, with the shock of it, Tony yelps.

“Enough of that.”

He closes his lips tight to muffle his noises as she taps his balls with the narrow metal stick he _very_ much hopes will turn out to be a sound. The small short impacts feel like they echo all the way up his cock to the tip, precome sliding down his shaft in response. He’s so turned on even the slickness wetting his oversensitive skin almost hurts.

“Now,” Nebula unties his arms prosaically, just as prosaically as she then rubs life back into them – the rush of returning sensation similarly feels like it rushes right through his body down into his cock – and then flips him over on the carpet so Tony’s flat on his back, guides his knees up to expose him so delightfully he’s gasping.

Then she slaps him again on the cock. And again, until he’s one inch away from coming, one second, one breath –

“Not yet,” Nebula grasps his cock under the swollen head, squeezes until the slit opens for her, and feeds the narrow metal stick absolutely gloriously _inside_ his cock –

“Hah – ah – ah – yes yes yes you beautiful creature _yes_ –” Tony’s so grateful he wants to kiss her.

“Now,” Nebula demands, and slaps him a final time, a wonderful impact that gets his cock from root to tip, and Tony starts to come so hard despite the rod buried in his cock that he almost passes out.

“ _Now_ ,” Nebula repeats, plucking out the sound, and orgasm punches its way fully out of Tony, feeling like it goes on and on, leaving him limp and shuddering in her lap when it’s done.

“Thank you,” Tony kisses her wrist, her knuckles, in gratitude when he comes back to himself enough to register her strong slim fingers in his hair.

“Tony.” Many might say that Nebula’s voice reminds them of darkness, of a void. Tony can hear the affection in it too. “You don’t have to thank me for that.”

“All right,” Tony says lightly enough and accepts the drink she hands him, swallowing thirstily, “Thanks for this then.”

“You’re welcome,” Nebula plucks the emptied bottle out of his hand and sets it aside, “And anytime.”

Is she referring to the water or the sex? For all it would probably be prudent to presume the former, Tony’s always found such assumptions a bore.

“Please,” He kisses her knuckles again, holds the back of her hand to his cheek, “What can I do for you.”

_Tell me._

For a long time he doesn’t think Nebula’s going to answer. And that’s – that’s all right. That’s up to her. But –

“I’ll give you ten minutes to recover,” Nebula informs him and Tony’s cock twitches eagerly. “Then I’ll instruct you.”

“Please do,” Tony’s breath catches all over again. Because _yes_. 


End file.
